In the printer and Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP) market, customers at retail stores are accustomed to being able to view sample prints in order to compare different units, or units from different manufacturers. In a typical arrangement, each unit is connected to a demonstration pod. The units are connected to the demonstration pods via suitable connections, such as an IEEE 1284 parallel port. The pod usually provides one of several demonstration pages to the unit when a customer presses a button on the pod.
It is customary for each manufacturer to provide its own demonstration pod, which means that each manufacturer supplies a pod to each retail outlet in which its products are sold. In some cases, such outlets may number in the thousands. Furthermore, since units are sold in countries throughout the world, demonstration pods, like the units themselves, must be xe2x80x9clocalizedxe2x80x9d. This means that user interfaces, manuals, and the demonstration pages must be provided in the appropriate language. The costs of procuring, maintaining, and placing demonstration pods increases the cost of doing business in each locale.
Yet another disadvantage of demonstration pods is that they must be reset relatively frequently in order to function properly. It is common for communication between the unit and the pod to become xe2x80x9chungxe2x80x9d, i.e., to go into an unknown state. When this happens, the demonstration pod simply ceases to function, thus preventing printing of the demonstration page. Unfortunately, the customer may assume that the unit, rather than the demonstration pod, is malfunctioning. This assumption potentially results in lost sales to the manufacturer.
One alternative to demonstration pods is the use of a demonstration memory module that plugs into a memory expansion location on the unit. Although the cost of providing a memory module associated with each demonstration unit is relatively high, the risk of central pod failure is eliminated. However, as with the demonstration pod systems, demonstration memory modules must be localized. Consequently, demonstration modules do not mitigate the costs of doing business in each locale that accompany localization.
It can thus be seen that the need exists for a method and apparatus that can reliably and inexpensively provide demonstration pages while reducing costs associated with localization.
These and other objects are achieved by providing a demonstration page system in an apparatus including a recycling internal memory device. Demonstration page information is stored in the recycling internal memory device. An output device is provided to output a demonstration page. A user interface is also provided. The user interface is adapted and constructed to selectively retrieve demonstration page information from the recycling internal memory device and send the demonstration page information to the output device to be output.
The recycling internal memory device can be provided as non-volatile RAM, such as Flash memory. When the apparatus is a multi-function peripheral including fax capabilities, the demonstration page information can be stored in fax storage memory. An overwrite mechanism can be provided to write over the demonstration page info stored in the recycling internal memory device when the multi-function peripheral receives its first fax. The overwrite mechanism can be embedded in firmware associated with the apparatus.
The demonstration page information can encompass information corresponding to a plurality of demonstration pages. The user interface can be provided as a firmware-based mechanism for selecting one demonstration page from the plurality of demonstration pages based upon pre-programmed criteria, e.g., demonstration page text language.
A method of outputting a demonstration page from an apparatus including a recycling internal memory device is also set forth. In a first step, demonstration page information is stored in the recycling internal memory device. An output device adapted and constructed to output a demonstration page is provided, as is a user interface. The user interface is adapted and constructed to selectively retrieve demonstration page information from the recycling internal memory device, and to send the demonstration page information to the output device to be output. Next, the user interface is actuated to retrieve demonstration page information from the recycling internal memory device and to send the demonstration page information to the output device to be output.